The traffic over the world-wide-web (WWW) using the Internet is growing rapidly as well as the complexity and size of the information moved from sources of information to users of such information. Bottlenecks in the movement of data from web servers of the content suppliers to the users, delays the passing of information and decreases the quality of the user's experience. Traffic is still expected to increase faster than the ability to resolve data transfers over the Internet.
Prior art suggests a variety of ways in an attempt to accelerate web page content delivery from a supplier of the content to the users. However, there are various deficiencies in the prior art still waiting to be overcome. It would be therefore advantageous to overcome these limitations, as it would result in a better user experience and reduction of traffic load throughout the WWW. It would be further advantageous that such solutions be applicable with at least all popular web browsers and/or require neither a plug-in nor a specific browser configuration.